Crazy
by Black Key
Summary: Sequel of It Hurts: 8 thn yg llu Yunho memaksa & mengancam Jae utk mengugurkan kandungannya. & kini keduanya kembali bertemu dg so"k Jae yg sdh brubah bahkan Yunho tak mengenalinya sma sekali, klu dlu Jae terkenal dg kecantikannya sbg sorg yeoja yg bisa memikat hati siapa pun kecuali hati sorg Jung Yunho maka skrg ia terkenal dg kecantikannya sbg sorg NAMJA yg membuat Yunho jth hti


Title: Crazy

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 1 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho.

Other Cast:

Choi Siwon aka Jung Siwon 18 tahun, Yunho Brother.

Jung Ji Hoon (Rain Bi) as Mr. Jung.

Jung Byung Hee (GO MBLAQ) as Mrs. Jung.

Kim Heechul.

Kim Junsu.

Park Yoochun.

Kim Kibum.

Lee Taemin.

Kim Key Bum.

Go Ahra.

Rated: T

Genre: Angst, Drama, Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Ini ff sequel dari ff It Hurts Yunjae yg GS tapi skrg q buat ini ff jadi Yaoi 100%.

*** Crazy***

_Jaejoong Pov…_

Delapan tahun berlalu sejak hari itu, hari dimana untuk terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan Dia dan hari terakhir aku bisa merasakan sebuah kehidupan baru di dalam tubuhku. Aku, Kim Jaejoong, merubah seluruh cara hidupku setelah hari itu, setelah semua pengorbananku, setelah semua yang hilang dari diriku dan setelah rasa sakit yang ku rasakan. Aku bukan lagi yeoja dengan kehidupan keji seperti dulu. Delapan tahun yang lalu aku kehilangan 'Dia' namja tampan yang sudah mencuri hatiku dan mengambil kehormatanku lalu menginjak-injaknya seperti sampah yang tak berarti, lalu sehari kemudian aku kehilangan darah dagingku sendiri, lalu beberapa minggu kemudian ummaku pun pergi meninggalkanku karena penyakitnya yang tak pernah ia ceritakan padaku itu memburuk. Kurang hancur bagaimana lagi kehidupanku dalam sesaat waktu itu?

Setelah kematian umma aku memutuskan berhenti kuliah dan pindah ke Pulau Jeju, di sini aku tinggal dengan sepupuku, Kim Junsu, sampai seminggu yang lalu dan memulai semua kehidupan baruku sebagai seorang namja. Kalian dengar? Sebagai seorang namja bukan yeoja. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang yeoja baik-baik –begitulah yang 'Dia' katakan dulu padaku– karena itu aku rela mengubah diriku menjadi namja seutuhnya hanya demi kehidupan baruku ini.

Setelah kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan dia, Jung Yunho, namja yang ku cintai bahkan sampai detik ini tapi dia malah membenciku dan memandangku rendah. Setelah hari itu saat Yunho menyuruhku melakukan aborsi dia mulai menghindar bertemu denganku, ia pindah ke luar negeri beberapa hari kemudian dan sejak saat itu hingga detik ini aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tahu dia membenciku, tapi aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa ia membenciku bahkan sangat membenciku. Aku tahu ia memandang jijik padaku hanya karena hal yang kami lakukan malam itu. Tapi sampai detik ini aku masih belum mengerti kenapa hatinya tak pernah bisaku sentuh, apa hatinya itu sudah terisi dengan sosok orang lain? Tapi siapa?

"Jae, kau melamun?" Tegur Heechul hyung seraya menepuk bahuku pelan, seharusnya aku memanggil dia oppa kalau aku masih dalam sosok yeoja tapi saat ini aku namja jadi sudah sewajarnya bukan aku memanggil sosok namja cantik tadi dengan sebutan hyung karena dia memang lebih tua setahun dariku dan dia juga merupakan pemilik toko bunga dimana sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu aku bekerja.

"Aish hyung kau mengagetkanku saja tahu." Ucapku sedikit kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Hampir saja jari manisku tertusuk ujung runcing dari gunting tajam yang tengah ku gunakan untuk memotong.

"Lagian siapa suruh kau melamun di saat bekerja seperti itu eoh? Bisa-bisa para pelangan kabur semua karena melihat aura jelekmu yang sedang melamun tadi tahu." Balas Heechul hyung sedikit pedas menyindiku yang tadi sedang melamun. Aku terkekeh cangung sambil mengelus tengkukku pelan tak enak pada Heechul hyung.

"Hehehe... Hyung, mianhae," Ucapku pelan, Heechul hyung cuma membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya yang terkadang terlihat menakutkan itu, "Junsu belum datang ya? Padahal sudah jam segini." Seruku lagi sambil melirik jam tangan yang menempel di lengan kiriku, sudah jam sepuluh tapi si duckbutt itu belum datang juga.

"Memangnya dia mau mulai masuk hari ini?" Tanya Heechul hyung balik padaku, aku malah balik menatapnya heran. Yang boss siapa sih kok yang lebih tahu jadi aku?

"Katanya kemarin di telephone sih begitu, tapi tak tahu jadi atau tidak. Maklumlah dia dan Yoochun kan pengantin baru yang baru menikah seminggu ini." Jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan mengingat Junsu yang kemarin sore menelfonku dan bercerita banyak hal. Junsu benar-benar polos dan lucu, bayangkan saja dengan mudahnya dia bercerita padaku tentang malam pertamanya yang menyakitkan itu sampai-sampai paginya dia tak bisa turun dari atas ranjangan dan harus rela seharian di atas benda empuk tadi. Aku yang dulu pertama kali melakukannya dalam sosok yeoja saja merasa sakit bagaimana dengan Junsu yang melakukannya bahkan dengan sesama namja. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya, dan aku pun tak bisa membayangkan kalau kelak aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Junsu.

"Begitu, tapi dia tak mengatakan apa pun padaku bahkan dia belum menghubungiku sejak pesta pernikahannya seminggu yang lalu. Aish, awas saja anak nakal itu akan ku marahi dia." Ucap Heechul hyung mengancam dan aku tahu dia tak akan melakukan ancamannya itu.

"Pantas saja sedari rumah tadi telingaku gatal, ternyata ada dua orang yang sedang mengosipkanku." Ucap seorang namja cantik yang baru masuk ke dalam toko bunga ini sambil mendekap lengan namja lainnya. Namja tadi tak lain adalah Junsu dan namja satunya lagi tentu saja Yoochun suaminya.

"Wah... Wah... Pengantin baru datang ternyata." Ucap Heechul hyung yang berjalan mendekati Junsu dan memeluknya pelan, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Heechul hyung lakukan tadi pada Junsu. "Kau datang kemari untuk mengantarkan isterimu ini eoh? Mesra sekali pengantin baru ini, sama seperti aku dengan Hangeng saat kami baru menikah dulu." Ucap Heechul hyung sambil menyenggol lengan Yoochun. Ya beginilah kehidupanku sekarang, selain berubah menjadi namja aku pun tinggal di lingkungan namja yang memiliki hubungan lebih dengan namja lain, sedikit pun aku tak pernah merasa risih dengan mereka. Aku memaklumi mereka, inilah cinta tak memandang jenis.

"Salah satunya itu, tapi aku juga ada sedikit urusan denganmu hyung." Ucap Yoochun pada Heechul hyung. Junsu sudah tak menempel lagi dengan Yoochun, namja bertubuh montok tadi sudah beralih membantuku merangkai buket bunga pesanan.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Heechul bingung pada Yoochun.

"Aku ingin memesan beberapa bunga dari tokomu ini hyung untuk acara di perusahaanku nanti malam." Jelas Yoochun.

"Kita bicarakan di ruanganku saja." Ucap Heechul hyung yang sudah beranjak ke ruangannya bersama Yoochun. Biasanya kalau perusahaan Yoochun membutuhkan bunga dari toko ini artinya kami mendapat orderan besar dan pekerjaanku pun pasti jadi sibuk sekali, kira-kira perusahaan Yoochun mau mengadakan acara apa lagi ya? Seingatku terakhir kali itu acara ulang tahun pemilik perusahan.

"Hyung..." Panggil Junsu lemah, tampaknya dia sedikit tak bersemangat, lihat saja wajahnya di tekuk cemberut begitu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau lesu begitu?" Tanyaku pada Junsu sambil mengambil lebih banyak lagi tangkai mawar yang baru di petik dari kebun di belakang toko ini dan belum di buang durinya.

"Aku kesal." Ujar Junsu sambil menopang wajahnya di atas kedua tangannya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Seharusnya aku dan Chunnie masih bisa berbulan madu sampai dua minggu kedepan hyung kalau saja anak pemilik perusahannya tak pulang ke Korea dua hari yang lalu dan di tugaskan memimpin perusahan mereka yang ada di Jeju ini." keluh Junsu padaku dengan wajah kesalnya yang lucu itu.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya kau coba mengerti suamimu itu dong. Dia bekerja juga kan untuk membiayaimu." Ucapku menasehai sepupuku ini.

"Iya, tapikan ini masih hari bahagia kami." Ucap Junsu cemberut, aish anak satu ini sudah menikah pun kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil saja.

"Belajarlah mengerti keadaan Yoochun, Su-ie." Ucapku menasehatinya lagi. Junsu bukannya mengerti dia malah semakin memanyunkan bibirnya itu.

"Hyung tak mengerti orang yang baru menikah sih, makannya cepat cari pasangan hidup sana biar hyung tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau ada dalam posisiku." Ucap Junsu yang malah menceramahi aku balik.

"Aish kau ini, aku nasehatin juga." Balasku.

"Hyung juga sama saja tahu, turuti kata-kataku. Cepat cari kekasih dan segera menikah, hyung pikir usia hyung sudah berapa tahun sekarang eoh? Sudah 28 tahun tahu." Ucap Junsu yang ku dengar dengan malas. Aku paling tak suka mendengar dia berceramah tentang kekasih, pacar, pasangan hidup atau apa pun itu yang masih berhubungan. Dia tak ada dalam posisiku sih, aku masih takut untuk mencintai lagi. kejadian di masa lalu itu sepertinya jadi trauma tersendiri untukku. "Hyung mendengarkanku tidak?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada sedikit keras Karena dari tadi aku memasang wajah malas padanya.

"Iya aku dengar." Jawabku malas.

"Kalau begitu cepat cari kekasih dan menikah." Suruhnya lagi.

"Aish kau ini, kamu pikir mudah apa mencari kekasih dan menikah? Tak semudah yang kau bayangkan Su-ie, kamu sih enak sejak SMA sudah pacaran dengan di jidat lebar itu jadi perjalanan kalian menuju pernikahan lancar-lancar saja beda denganku." Jawabku sambil menatap kearah Junsu malas.

"Masih soal masa lalu mu itu lagi?" Tanya Junsu yang memang mengetahui tentang masa laluku tapi tak semuanya, dia tak tahu tentang aku yang sudah mengugurkan anakku sendiri tapi dia tahu tentang aku dan Yunho. Mana mungkin dia tak tahu tentang kisahku dengan Yunho –kecuali di bagian bayiku– kan dulu itu aku ini noona-nya tapi sekarang mau tak mau dia memanggilku hyung.

"Begitulah." Jawabku sambil mengendikan bahu dan kembali fokus pada tangkai-tangkai bunga di atas meja di depanku yang belum ku buangi durinya tadi.

"Kau masih memikirkan pria brengsek itu hyung?" Tanya Junsu dengan sedikit emosi, aku Cuma menganggukan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban, "Pria seperti dia itu tak perlu hyung pikirkan lagi, dia sudah menghancurkan hyung jadi buat apa hyung masih mengharapkan dan memikirkannya sampai saat ini. Ini sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak hari itu hyung, aku heran padamu hyung kenapa hyung masih juga belum bisa melupakan pria itu. Memang setampan apa sih dia? Aku yakin pasti tak lebih tampan dari Chunnieku." Ucap Junsu yang malah menyombongkan suami berjidat lebarnya itu.

"Kau isteri si jidat lebar itu jelas saja kau bilang dia tampan." Ucapku malas, Junsu tersenyum tipis.

"Itu kan kenyataan." Ucap Junsu tak mau kalah sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Aish, guna-guna apa yang sudah si jidat lebar itu berikan pada sepupuku sampai-sampai dia tergila-gila padanya. Sebenarnya aku salut dengan hubungan Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah bertahan 10 tahun hingga akhirnya mereka menikah juga, dan entah si Junsu itu bodoh atau bagaimana dia tetap saja menyukai Yoochun walau pun sudah jelas-jelsa si jidat lebar itu pernah berselingkuh tiga kali dan itu ketahuan oleh Junsu. Cinta Junsu ke Yoochun memang buta.

"Terserah kau sajalah, dari pada membicarakan dia lebih baik kau bantu aku merangai bunga-bunga ini." Seruku pada Junsu yang langsung bergegas membantuku merangkai bunga.

"Jae, Su-ie." Panggil Heechul hyung menghentikan pekerjaan kami berdua. Tampaknya Heechul hyung sudah selesai berbicara dengan Yoochun.

"Nde, hyung waeyo?" Tanyaku.

"Hari ini kita dapat orderan besar dari perusahaan Yoochun jadi kita akan sibuk seharian," Ucap Heechul hyung yang mendapat anggukan kepala mengerti dariku dan juga Junsu, "Yoochun juga meminta kita membantu persiapan pesta di perusahaannya nanti malam pada kita, terutama padamu Jae. Mengerti?" Ucap Heechul hyung lagi yang tampak bersemangat.

"Nde, hyung." Jawabku dan Junsu serta.

"Memangnya bakal ada acara apa di perusahan Yoochun?" Tanyaku yang memang sedikit penasaran sejak tadi.

"Oh itu penyambutan anak pemilik yang baru pulang dari Amerika dan akan memimpin perusahaan dan hotel yang ada di Jeju ini." Jelas Yoochun singkat, ku anggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti. "Mohon bantuannya ya kakak ipar." Ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Serahkan saja padaku, ku jamin kau tak akan kecewa dengan pesta nanti malam." Jawabku mantap.

"Aku selalu percaya kok padamu hyung, kali ini pun begitu." Ucap Yoochun padaku.

"Baiklah sekarang kita harus mulai bekerja, Junsu kau bantu aku mengambil beberapa jenis bunga dan kau Jae bantu persiapan di tempat pesta bersama Kibum, nanti ku suruh dia menyusulmu." Jelas Heechul hyung padaku dan Junsu yang mengangukan kepala mengerti.

"Lalu Taemin dan Key bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"Key ikut bersama kita dan Taemin akan menyusul Jaejoong nanti sepulang ia sekolah. Sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi sebaiknya sekarang kita mulai bekerja." Ucap Heechuk hyung setelah memberikan interuksi pada kami.

"Kalau begitu aku langsung ke tempat pestanya saja." Ucapku yang di angguki oleh Heechul hyung.

"Mau serta hyung? Aku juga mau ke sana." Tawar Yoochun.

"Boleh." Jawabku singkat sebelum mempersiapkan apa saja yang harus ku bawa, sedangkan si jidat lebar tadi kembali ber-lovey dovey-an bersama Junsu, dasar pengntin baru.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian aku berangkat ke hotel tempat Yoochun bekerja karena di sanalah pesta tadi akan di selengarakan. Yoochun memang sering meminta bantuan pada toko bunga kami kalau tempat ia bekerja akan mengadakan pesta dan kami pun tak pernah menolaknya karena bayarannya itu cukup memuaskan walau pun pekerjaannya sedikit lebih berat.

*** Crazy ***

Author Pov...

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat tiga namja yang tampak sedang membicarakan hal serius. Tampak sekali suasana tak menyenangkan di dalam ruangan tadi. Salah seorang namja berwajah tampan yang mulai menua itu tampak sedang berbicara panjang lebar pada namja tampan yang lebih muda darinya sedangkan namja satunya lagi yang terlihat lebih cantik dan manis itu cuma duduk mendengarkan di sebelah namja yang lebih tua. Mereka bertiga inilah anggota keluarga Jung, dengan namja tampan yang lebih tua sebagai appa, Jung Ji Hoon, namja cantik tadi sebagai umma, Jung Byung Hee, dan namja yang paling muda sebagai anak mereka, Jung Yunho.

"Appa." Ucap Yunho menghentikan perkataan Tuan Jung padanya. Yunho sudah malas mendengarkan ocehan appanya tadi yang pasti tak akan jauh-jauh dari perjodohan dan pernikahan lagi.

"Kau mendengarkan appa tidak sih, Yun?" Tanya Tuan Jung pada Yunho.

"Seharusnya appa yang mendengarkan aku, aku bosan terus di jodohkan dengan anak teman appa. Sudah sepuluh kali aku menuruti kemauan appa itu, mengikuti perjodohan gila itu dan menikahi mereka semua tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama, perceraian lagi perceraian lagi. Aku lelah appa, apa kalian juga tak lelah melihatku begini?" Tanya Yunho pada appanya dengan kesal.

"Appa juga lelah melihatmu bercerai terus Yun, appa mau kau benar-benar menikah dan memberikan kami cucu. Kau pikir umurmu berapa sekarang huh? 28 tahun itu tak muda lagi Yun, ubah cara hidupmu itu. Cari pendamping hidup yang sesuai dan segera berikan keluarga ini penerus selanjutnya." Ucap Tuan Jung yang tampak mulai terbawa emosi kalau saja Nyonya Jung tak cepat-cepat menenangkannya.

"Aku akan mencarinya jadi appa tak perlu bersusah payah menjodohkanku lagi kalau nantinya tetap berakhir sama. Dan lagi aku tak mau menikah dengan putri Tuan Go. Dia itu janda appa, dan peringainya pun buruk." Ucap Yunho yang tak suka appanya yang mulai ribut menjodohkannya dengan putri sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Yun, tak baik kau menuduh orang seperti itu walau noona Go itu janda tapi dia wanita baik-baik." Ucap Tuan Jung yang tak suka anaknya merendahkan orang lain seperti tadi.

"Wanita baik-baik mana yang sudah kawin cerai sampai tiga kali appa?" Kesal Yunho.

"YUNHO!" Bentak Tuan Jung pada anaknya tadi.

"Appa sudah jangan marah-marah, kau juga Yun jangan bicara seperti itu. Apa bedanya kau dan dia, kalian kan sama saja. Bahkan kau sendiri sudah kawin cerai sepuluh kali dalam tiga tahun ini, jadi jangan menghina orang lain." Ucap Nyonya Jung yang langsung membungkam kata-kata Yunho. Yunho memang paling tak bisa membantah namja manis yang sudah mengandung dan melahirkannya itu.

"Aish umma," Kesal Yunho, Nyonya Jung menatapnya tajam membuat Yunho mau tak mau mengalah. Selama ini Yunho mau menuruti semua keinginan sang appa pun cuma karena namja manis tadi yang sangat di hormatinya itu, Nyonya Jung adalah orang yang paling Yunho sayangi di dunia ini melebihi dirinya sendiri, "Mianhae, aku yang salah. Tapi aku tetap tak mau di jodohkan dengan Go Ahra itu umma." Ucap Yunho memelas dan berusaha merayu namja manis yang memang sangat memanjakannya itu. Nyonya Jung tampak menghela nafasnya sedangkan Tuan Jung lebih memilih diam dari pada emosinya terpancing lagi oleh anak pertamanya itu.

"Kenapa kau menolak di jodohkan dengannya Yun? Dia cantik, pintar dan dari keluarga terhormat, yah sebenarnya umma juga tak pernah memandang status keluarga sih, tapi apa yang kurang darinya Yun? Apa kau tak suka di jodohkan dengan seorang janda?" Tanya Nyonya Jung hati-hati pada sang anak.

"Bukan itu umma. Ahra itu bekas teman sekampusku dulu jadi aku sudah tahu peringainnya yang buruk itu dan lagi, dua dari tiga mantan suaminya itu juga teman dekatku jadi aku tahu bagaimana buruknya dia. Ayolah umma aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan dia. Aku janji akan mencari pasangan hidup yang baik untukku tapi aku mohon jangan ada perjodohan lagi." pinta Yunho yang merayu ummanya tadi. Nyonya Jung menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Baiklah umma memperbolehkanmu mencari pasangan hidup sendiri tapi kau harus sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Ingat usiamu sudah tak muda lagi Yun, begitu juga dengan umma dan appa." Jelas Nyonya Jung membuat senyum Yunho terkembang. Namja manis ini memang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Tapi..." Ucap Tuan Jung yang tampak mau memprotes istrinya tadi tapi dengan cepat Nyonya Jung menyelanya.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian appa, kebahagiaan anakku itu yang terpenting dari pada egomu itu." Sela Nyonya Jung.

"Tapi..."

"Appa sudahlah, Yunho berhak mencari yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri, kita tak berhak mengatur-ngatur kehidupannya. Dia bukan bayi kita lagi tapi dia sudah jadi anak kita yang tampan dan penuh perhitungan." Ucap Nyonya Jung, Tuan Jung menghela nafasnya panjang. Perkataan Nyonya besar Jung memang susah untuk di bantah siapa pun termasuk bagi sang kepala keluarga sekali pun.

"Terserah kau sajalah, urusi anakmu itu." Ucap Tuan Jung kesal, tapi sekesal-kesalnya namja tampan tadi dia tak akan pernah bisa marah pada namja manis yang berstatus isterinya itu.

"Dia anakmu juga tahu," Ucap Nyonya Jung pada sang suami sinis, "Kau tenang saja Yun, umma dan appa akan mendukungmu." Ucap Nyonya Jung membuat Yunho tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk namja manis tadi.

"Gomawo umma, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Umma memang paling mengerti aku, tak seperti appa." Ucap Yunho menyindir Tuan Jung yang mengendus kesal.

"Umma juga mencintaimu Yun, dan ingat kau harus secepatnya memberi kami cucu Arraso? Umma sudah tidak sabar ingin mengendong bayi lagi tahu." Ucap Nyonya Jung senang.

"Kalau ingin menimang bayi kenapa tidak umma saja yang hamil lagi, umma kan masih bisa di bilang muda jadi tak masalah bukan kalau hamil lagi." Ucap Yunho asal seraya melirik kearah sang appa. Tuan Jung langsung mendelik menatap Yunho tajam sedangkan Nyonya Jung cuma tertawa pelan.

"Umma sih mau-mau saja tapi sayangnya..."

"AKU TAK MAU PUNYA ADIK!" Seru seorang namja yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi. Namja tadi tak lain adalah si bungsu keluarga Jung, Jung Siwon adik Yunho yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang umma dan memeluknya sesaat. "Umma pikir umurku sudah berapa tahu huh? Aku ini sudah 18 tahun, apa kata orang nanti kalau aku punya adik bayi di saat umurku segini? Pokoknya kalau umma hamil lagi aku nggak mau ngangep dia adikku." Ancam Siwon, Nyonya Jung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anak bungsunya tadi. "Dan kalau umma hamil lagi berarti appa terlalu mesum." Ucap Siwon menyindir Tuan Jung yang langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa appa." Protes Tuan Jung.

"Sudah ah pokoknya aku tak mau punya adik. Kalau Yunho hyung tak bisa memberikan appa dan umma cucu biar aku saja yang berikan, dan ku jamin dalam sembilan bulan lagi pasti bayi itu sudah ada di depan kalian." Ucap Siwon dengan tegas.

"Andwae!" Teriak Yunho, Nyonya dan Tuan Jung serta. Siwon menatap heran pada ketiganya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon polos.

"Kau SMA saja belum lulus sudah berniat punya anak? Kalau itu terjadi gantian umma yang tak akan mengangap anakmu itu cucu umma." Ucap Nyonya Jung yang balik mengancam Siwon yang langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kan dari pada kalian mengharapkannya dari Yunho hyung yang belum pasti memberikannya. Lebih baik yang pasti-pasti saja deh." Ucap Siwon santai.

"Jung Siwon." Nyonya Jung menatap anak bungsunya itu tajam.

"Ne, Ne umma hanya bercanda saja kok." Ucap Siwon cepat. "Hyung aku merindukanmu." Ucap Siwon mengalihkan perhatian Nyonya Jung dan memeluk tubuh Yunho kencang.

"Aish apa-apaan sih kau, lepas." Ucap Yunho seraya mendorong tubuh Siwon mejauhinya.

"Hyung jahat nih, tak kangen kah kau pada dongsaeng tampanmu ini?" Tanta Siwon narsis.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho singkat, Siwon memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hy... Aw... umma sakit lepaskan." Ucap Siwon sambil meronta-ronta pada ummanya saat Nyonya Jung menjewer kuping kirinya. Yunho dan Tuan Jung tersenyum melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak tadi.

"Kau kenapa bisa ada di sini huh? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Bukannya kau ada test dua minggu lagi lalu kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Nyonya Jung pada Siwon yang masih di jewernya. Siwon mencoba melepaskan jeweran sang umma, setelah berhasil namja tampan tadi langsung berlari menghindari Nyonya Jung yang mengejarnya membuat Yunho dan Tuan Jung mengelengkan kepala mereka kompak.

"Selalu saja tak bisa diam." Ucap Yunho dan Tuan Jung serta, keduanya saling bertatapan sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuang muka dan saling sinis-sinisan. Huh… benar-benar keluarga Jung yang unik. Nyonya Jung dan Si Bungsu yang selalu ribut begitu pula dengan Tuan Jung dan si sulung yang terus sinis-sinisan.

*** TBC ***

Jaejoong: itu apa-apaan q dibuat jadi gender bender dri yeoja ke namja? #cekik Dean.

Yunho: Ga banget deh, kawin cerai sepuluh kali -_-

Jaejoong: emg ga banget.

Yunho: seharusnya sejak awal q nikah sma u boo biar ga kawin cerai begini.

Jaejoong: salahkan yg buat naskan ff #nunjuk mayat Dean

Yunho: ya udh kl gitu kita kawin skrg aja yuh #tarik jaejoong ke kamar

Siwon: q jadi adiknya si beruang madu? Kok bisa ya kuda ma beruang madu saudaraan ==a

Note: ini sequel dari ff dean sebelum.a yg 'It Hurts'. Kl kmrn crta.a GS skrg pure Yaoi ahahah #tertawa nista di lempar bom ma jaema. Yoo… yg baca jangan lupa Like + Commentnya yah. Q menerima comment apa aja wlpn Cuma sekalimat pendek pun tak masalah, q terima tp ga terima flame -_-


End file.
